


The Hokage Shouldn't Gamble

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Bad Hashirama! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, HashiMada, Hashirama is embarassed, M/M, Madara is not kind, Now Hashi's the one in trouble, Semi-Public Humiliation, Semi-public spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Madara finds his boyfriend, Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage, gambling with some friends despite promises to stop. Since Hashirama hasn't stopped from warnings, Madara decides something a bit more hands-on is needed to stop the addiction.(FAIR WARNING, THIS IS A SPANK FIC)





	The Hokage Shouldn't Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. Madara gets spankings all the time, so it's only fair that Hashirama gets one now and then, right?

  
Hashirama groaned, his head hitting the table as his gambling buddies laughed at him for losing yet another round of poker. The small bit of money he had managed to secretly sneak out of the house was nearly gone, and he knew he had to either quit now or desperately hope he would win the next round if he didn't want Madara to find out.

"C'mon, Hashirama! One more round! We haven't bled you dry yet!" one of the men laughed.

"Oh, shut up! Maybe if you'd let me win once in awhile, I wouldn't have such limited funds for this!"

The group just laughed again.

"Oh, don't be like that, boys! He does have a scary boyfriend at home who doesn't like him to gamble. Would any of you want to feel the power of a Mangekyo Sharingan from the head of the Uchiha Clan?" Mito asked, though she was highly amused by the situation herself.

The men went silent, and Hashirama gave her a look of silent gratitude. She gave a small nod in return.

"But I would still like to challenge you to one more round. And, I tell you what. If it comes down to me and you, I'll give you some of my winnings even if you lose so you don't get murdered when you get home. We do need our Hokage in one piece!" she said teasingly.

Hashirama became visibly relieved and tossed the last bit of his stash into the small pot in the middle of the table. "You're on!"

Everyone else tossed in their bets, and they began a new round. Only because of Mito's glare, they took it a little easy on their Hokage. But not too easy. Just enough to give him a small chance at possibly winning. But that was shortlived. Just as Sasuke was about to play his hand and boot Hashirama out of the game, they heard a loud bang.

"HASHIRAMAAAAAAA!"

The brunet paled a bit and froze as angry stomping could be heard, and felt, storming down the hallway until the door was thrown open, resulting in another bang. Hashirama slowly turned around and gave him a nervous smile.

"O-Oh, um, hi, Mada-kun! We were just playing some gambling-free poker, care to join us?" he lied.

Unfortunately for him, he was an absolutely horrible liar when he was terrified. And Madara sure as hell knew how to terrify him with nothing more than a quiet grunt that meant trouble.

"We're missing 55,000 ryo!* How much of it do you even have left?!"

The Hokage swallowed hard. "U-Um, about 5,000^...But I was about to win it all back! I have an unbeatable hand!"

As proof, he laid down his hand, showing he had a Royal Flush of Clubs, making the jaws of everyone at the table drop.

"Yup...Meaning he just won the whole pot, that's about, er, 550,000 ryo`, I think." Sasuke said in disbelief.

A vein throbbed on Madara's forehead.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Hashirama, I banned you from gambling, so what do you do? You go behind my back and gamble!"

He flinched. "Mada-kun, I'm-"

"I've had enough of your excuses, Hashirama!"

Madara took a deep breath to calm himself down before going to his lover, carefully clearing off the table space in front of him, then yanked him up by the collar of his kimono top and forcibly bent him over the table. Hashirama yelped in surprise and blushed slightly.

"M-Mada-kun, what are you-"

_SMACK!_

The brunet's face turned pink as he let out an indignant squeak.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

When his brain finally registered what was happening, Hashirama began squirming a bit.

"OW! M-Mada-kun! Stop that!"

"Since you refuse to obey the one simple rule I laid out as a condition of us dating from being told, then I'll have to make you do it the hard way!"

The Uchiha picked up a fast pace, having to hide a smirk as his lover squirmed and whined beneath him. It actually felt good to be on the giving end of a spanking for once! The entire group just stared at the couple. Never in a million years did they think they'd see their Hokage getting spanked like a child, but here they were. If they weren't in absolute shock, they'd probably find it hilarious and laugh. And Hashirama was extremely thankful they weren't laughing.

"OW! Please, Madara, can we at least take this home?!" he begged.

"No. You were happy enough to come to them and disobey me, so you are perfectly capable of taking a spanking in front of them!"

Hashirama whined and hid his face in his arms. This was _humiliating_! At least he always gave Madara his spankings privately! He knew it was a personal matter and did his best to make sure they were completely alone before even considering putting the Uchiha over his knee. While the men stared, Mito took the pot and politely turned away to count it, though try as she might, she couldn't tune it out.

"Okay, okay! Madara, I'm sorry! I get it! Gambling is bad! I promise, no more betting money! We'll settle for just poker chips!"

Madara rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure, Hashirama. If that doesn't work on you, what made you think it would work on me?"

The man bit his lip and squirmed more. It was actually starting to really hurt! He desperately wanted to reach his hands back to try and block the barrage of swats, though he knew Madara would have both wrists pinned to his back and be resuming the spanking in the blink of an eye if he did attempt it. So, instead, he settled on hiding his face again and groaning.

"Starting to feel the heat, Hashirama?"

"What do you think?! OUCH! Too hard!"

The Uchiha sighed. "Fine, you leave me no choice, then."

Before Hashirama could ask what he meant, his hakama and boxer briefs were around his ankles and Madara's gloved hand came down hard on his bare ass. The Hokage squealed, head jerking up and face turning bright red.

"M-Madara!"

"One learns better if spanked bare, is that not what you said before?"

Hashirama bit his lip and hung his head, yelping at a sharp swat to his thighs.

"Answer me!"

"OW! Y-Yes, I said that!"

"Then stop complaining."

Madara switched to his upper thighs, mentally pleased at the groan it evoked from his boyfriend. Said boyfriend felt his eyes starting to well up with tears, and he knew he couldn't last much longer before he started bawling like a newborn.

"P-Please, stop! I-I'm sorry! I mean it!"

His plea was ignored, and he started squirming more desperately. Though the hand on his back just pressed down harder in response. A few tears finally escaped and ran down his cheeks as his struggling eased slightly. All he could do was just give in and wait it out. The Uchiha noticed this and started spanking a bit harder, determined to make sure Hashirama's thighs were as red as his ass before he stopped. After a moment, he finally started on the brunet's undercurve.

And the dam broke.

Hashirama began crying openly, no longer caring about trying to save face with his friends. It just hurt too much!

"I'm disappointed in you, Hashirama. You're a grown man, and you're better than this! I know you are! And I had better not catch you gambling money away again, got it?"

"OOWW! Y-Yes, Madara!" the Hokage wailed.

"And even if I don't catch you, no more gambling money! Poker chips exist for a reason!"

Hashirama just nodded, burying his face in his arms and sobbing as Madara finally stopped and somewhat gently replaced his clothes. He pulled the Senju up and grabbed his belongings, including the pouch Mito handed him.

"We're going home, Hashirama. And when we get there, we are having a _long_  talk about this!"

He didn't fight as Madara grabbed his ear and led him out, allowing himself to be dragged home that way while he tried to stop crying and dry his eyes. To which he failed miserably. Once inside their home, he was sat down on the couch and he gave a loud yelp, jumping back up and rubbing his sore ass.

"Sit back down!"

He whimpered and did so, flinching when he did and Madara stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Hashirama looked down at the floor, ashamed, and wiped his eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry, Mada-kun..."

"I know." the Uchiha replied softly, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hashi, I've only been trying to help you, but you kept either evading my attempts or you've just completely ignored them. I was nice about it as long as I could be, but I've had enough. It's not becoming of a Kage, or the partner of a Clan Leader, to gamble his life away like that. I'm trying to help because I love you, do you understand me?"

He sniffled and nodded.

"H-Hai..."

"Good. So no more, or next time I'll get that hairbrush you love to torment me with when I hunt your ass down."

Madara chuckled when he froze and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and keeping quiet when his lover clung to him and starting sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ugh, come here."

He laid back and got Hashirama laying on top of him, face down, and let the brunet nuzzle into his chest to continue crying.

"Idiot Senju."

 __ *** - Roughly $500  
** __**^ - Roughly $45  
** __**` - Roughly $5000  
**


End file.
